


The Pact

by ALCzysz17



Series: Smut Week 2018 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All same age, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Day 2: Virgin Territory/A little Naughty, F/M, First Kiss, Hand Job, Jon and Sansa are Cousins, Jonsa Summer Smut Week, Loss of Virginity, Modern Westeros, Robb and Sansa are twins, Sansa POV, Sansa is Audacious, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Pact, condom use, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: For as long as Sansa could remember, she and Jon had always had a pact together, something that only they could do together. When they were eight years old, they made a pact that if they hadn’t had their first kiss by thirteen that they’d be each other’s first kiss. And when that was fulfilled Sansa suggested the virginity pact. If they had not had sex with anyone else by eighteen then they would be each other's firsts.What Sansa didn't tell Jon was that she had no intentions to have her first with anyone but him...Day 2: Virgin Territory and A little bit Naughty





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> This one is a biggie. I enjoyed writing this one, and I am starting to really feel more comfortable with modern au stories, which is great because I think that is a bit of my issue with 'Time' is that I wasn't totally comfortable with writing modern au for this series. So, originally this was strictly 'Virgin Territory', but Sansa's a bit of a minx and very naughty in this too, so truly, its both prompts. 
> 
> Gifting this one to: Amymel86, because I think you would like this and you are so nice when replying and reviewing my works. I love your stories, your writing and I like gifting people stories (wish I could do this in real life with my family, but I think they'd be horrified by my writing tendencies, hahahaha). I hope you like it!! ^_~
> 
> Enjoy! ^_~

 

 

For as long as Sansa could remember, she and Jon had always had a pact together, something that only they could do together. When they were eight years old, they made a pact that if they hadn’t had their first kiss by thirteen that they’d be each other’s first kiss. Jon was her cousin and more or less her friend, but he was best friends with her twin brother, Robb. Still, when Sansa turned thirteen a few months after Jon and both still hadn’t had their first kiss, she found herself against the wall of her bedroom with Jon leaning into her and their lips pressed together in a first kiss.

Sansa had never thought much of Jon before then, he was sullen at times, withdrawn and quiet, but he was brave, smart and gentle. She hadn’t realized she was developing a small crush on him until they had kissed that day, until she realized how amazing it was to have his lips tenderly pressed against hers with a hand on her shoulder to steady him and the other planted against the wall. Her own hands had been clinging to his shirt as though keeping him in place in case he thought to leave immediately.

She could remember counting the seconds that they held the kiss, a total of nine seconds that felt like an eternity. When he pulled away, he could only get so far with her fingers still curled into his shirt, so his nose grazed the side of hers and his grey eyes were nothing but slivers with how big his pupils were. Sansa wondered if she looked much the same, she wondered if he wanted to kiss her again because she most certainly wanted to kiss him again.

Hearing Robb come up the stairs, shouting to them to hurry up had forced them apart. That was right, Sansa remembered, they were supposed to get Robb’s birthday gifts. Jon had hidden his with hers since her twin hated entering her yellow and pink bedroom. They hurried to get the hidden gifts and stuttered their excuses with red faces that Robb gave the weirdest looks for and with the birthday party commencing, it seemed like their first kiss experience was all but forgotten.

It wasn’t for her though.

Sansa spent her thirteenth birthday watching Jon everywhere he went and daydreaming of kissing him again. She couldn’t help touching her lips periodically throughout the afternoon, nor could she help the way her face burned bright red when she opened her gift from Jon to find a beautiful dragonfly necklace. When she thanked him, he couldn’t look her straight in the eye, averting his gaze everywhere from the floor to the ceiling as he muttered a shy, “you’re welcome.”

That night she stepped around her best friend, Jeyne, to escape her bedroom, tip-toeing over to Robb’s where she knew Jon and Theon were sleeping for their birthday sleepover. The boys were all snoring obnoxiously, the tv still running with a paused video game in progress. Sansa stepped around Theon with his mouth wide open and drool dripping down the side of his face to where Jon was sleeping on his stomach, face buried into his pillow with his dark, curly hair hiding the rest of his face.

Sansa crouched down to her knees, glancing over to where Robb was sleeping on his bed with his back facing her. Cautiously, she poked Jon in the side once then twice more before he groaned, lifting his head in a daze while trying to see past his hair. She couldn’t help a giggle at the sight, cluing him into who had woken him.

“San,” he mumbled, lifting a hand to push back his hair to see her.

“Come downstairs with me,” Sansa whispered, moving to stand and start leaving without giving him a chance to say anything else. It wasn’t uncommon for her to wake him or Robb in the middle of the night to walk her to the kitchen for a glass of water, having a fear of the dark and even though her father placed little nightlights in the wall plugs every step of the way to the kitchen, she still preferred someone with her.

There was more to it though than just wishing to get a glass of water.

Sansa waited outside Robb’s door for Jon to join her. He yawned into a fist, then waved his other hand forward to indicate that she could begin the trek downstairs to the kitchen. Sansa moved a step then turned to him with her hand palm up, Jon arched a brow then sighed exaggeratedly like it was such a burden for him to hold her hand while they walked. She knew he liked it as much as she did, even if neither of them stated so.

The feel of his warm, larger hand in hers was very inviting and comforting and produced little zinging tingles running underneath her skin. She only relinquished her hold when they got to the cabinet in the kitchen to get a glass for her water. Once she got some, she sipped slowly, watching Jon as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. After a few sips, she placed the half-full glass on the counter before speaking, “I’ve been thinking of a new pact for us.”

Jon looked at her in confusion. “A new pact?”

“Yes, since we reached our first one today,” Sansa stated softly, blushing at the remembrance of their kiss. Jon flushed as well, coughing slightly in his chest.

“Right, right, so uh…new pact? Like what?” Jon asked, stumbling over his words as he looked at anything but her. His reaction pleased her immensely.

“Well, I was thinking that in a few years we’ll be experiencing more than just kissing so…” Sansa intertwined her fingers together in front of her as she pieced together her thoughts. “I was thinking if we don’t have sexual intercourse before were eighteen that we’d be each other’s firsts.”

Jon choked then coughed into his hands, trying to keep quiet lest they wake her parents. He then looked at her as though she were crazy. “Aren’t we a little young to be discussing this?” he asked, his voice pitching a bit higher than normal.

“We made our original pact at eight, what difference does discussing this one make? By the time it could happen we will be old enough,” Sansa declared stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I dunno, it just seems…we’re still kids, Sansa.” Jon shrugged his shoulders, at a loss for words. She nodded her agreement that they were still kids, and yet they were hitting puberty as well. Jon’s voice pitched higher and lower at times while she had gotten her period last year as well as growing taller and her breasts became more pronounced to require more than a training bra.

“We won’t be kids forever, Jon. So, do we have a deal?” Sansa stepped forward towards Jon, smiling sweetly at his uneasy frown. He took a moment to think to himself before giving her a nod and raising his hand to seal the deal, but she shook her head to him. “This is bigger than our first pact, we seal this one with a kiss.”

Jon stared hard at her, jaw-unhinging as he took in her words. Sansa made a show of licking her lips to draw his attention to them as she fluttered her eyelashes enticingly. He grew dazed for a moment before mumbling, ‘alright’ and stepping further up to her. Sansa was far more prepared for their second kiss than she was for the first, relaxing as his face grew near and humming pleasantly when their lips pressed together again. It was both the same and better than the first time, it was just as long as the first, but better because Jon actually moved his lips as though he were talking to her without words. Sansa mimicked his movements, creating a wonderfully pleasant sensation in her lips that tingled down to her toes and back.

When he pulled away, it was Sansa that was dazed at that point. Jon chuckled at her, draining her glass of water in the sink before taking a hold of her hand to walk with her back up to her bedroom. Sansa reacted quickly though, placing her hand on his shoulder to place their third kiss on his lips, just a small peck with a whisper of goodnight before shutting her door.

And so that night started their virginity pact.

\------------------------------------------

Sansa knew she was a pretty girl, she knew how others saw her especially boys, but ever since she made that pact with Jon, she had rebuffed each and every boy that came her way. There was not one she wanted, not one she cared to date much less kiss on the lips. Jon consumed her every girlish thought as they grew older and if nothing else, she only grew a bigger crush on him as they aged.

The older they got, the more Sansa wanted him as well.

They were sixteen when she walked in on him in the shower. He had just gotten back to Winterfell from spending the summer with his father and half-siblings and his mother, her aunt Lyanna was still on her own vacation, so he was staying with them for the time being. Her siblings were very happy about that, asking about Dragonstone and such. Arya was rather bothersome considering Sansa wanted to talk with Jon, wishing to possibly get a kiss from him since she had missed him so.

She was hoping to catch him off-guard in the bathroom, aiming to catch him after his shower, but she heard Arya coming around and didn’t want to be seen lingering about the hall bathroom, so she opened the door (he never locked them) and came in to avoid her little sister. She heard Jon call out, asking who it was. Sansa bit her lip, realizing he was still in the shower and that thought made her immensely warm all over. Finally, Jon poked his head out of the curtain to see whom it was, his eyes widening to saucers when he saw her.

“Sansa!” Jon squeaked out, tugging on the shower curtain to keep the rest of him hidden. She really wished he hadn’t though, the thought of seeing him completely nude was doing strange things to her body, especially the peculiar sensations between her thighs.

“I was waiting for you to finish but…I got bored,” Sansa answered lamely, pursing her lips while giving him a false smile. He narrowed his eyes at her, glancing up and down her form.

“You shouldn’t be in here, Sansa. Hurry up and get out.” She scoffed at his dismissive tone, stomping her foot as she jutted her chin outward.

“What if I don’t want to?” she countered defiantly.

“This is really inappropriate, you know. I’m naked in here,” he emphasized with a wave of his hand to indicate his body behind the curtain.

“Oh, I know,” she said nonchalantly, giving him an impish smile and giggle. Jon swallowed thickly, giving her a hard stare. “If you show me yours, I’ll show you mine?” Sansa added, tugging at her tank top, lifting it a bit to show her tummy and belly button. She couldn’t help the giggle when his face went completely red.

“Go on, get out of here!” Jon waved his hand towards the door grumpily.

Sansa huffed in slight defeat. “I just wanted a kiss, I missed you over the summer.” Jon balked at her, his jaw hanging open.

“I’m naked!” he reiterated.

In a bold move, she tugged her tank top overhead to reveal her pink bra containing her admittedly small breasts though she didn’t feel so small with the way Jon was staring at her, all dazed-like and such. Seeing how she got his attention and shut him up, she shimmied out of her jean shorts to reveal a lighter shade of pink panties. They weren’t a set match, but she hadn’t thought she’d be showing herself to Jon as she was though she considered at the glazed look in his eyes that matching undies didn’t seem to matter to him right now.

Sansa walked closer to the shower, taking in his shallow breathing and attempts at swallowing, the way his eyes grew darker and watched her so intently while his hand gripped the curtain separating them. She stopped by the tub, reaching up to grab hold of the curtain then with a sweet smile she tugged it just enough to make him let go before pushing it entirely to the side. Sansa wasn’t sure what she expected when seeing Jon naked. She had looked online with Jeyne before, wishing to know the male body better when they accidentally ended up watching some porn.

Still, seeing Jon in his naked glory was both what she thought and unexpected as well. Jon must have been working out recently because she could make out his harden muscles underneath his skin, he seemed to always compete with his brother, Aegon when he went to his dad’s for the summer every year. His skin was tanner too, she knew it was hot down South and his dad’s family had a beach house, so he probably spent most of his days at the beach, in the sea water and sand. Sansa let her eyes drift lower, taking in his powerful thighs and the thatch of dark hair before truly seeing his manhood.

As all boys whose families followed the Seven, he was circumcised and apparently turned on as his cock stood up from his body with a redden head that seemed to point at her. Feeling bolder than before, Sansa reached out for his cock, lightly skimming the tips of her fingers along the shaft towards the thatch of hair at the top. Jon groaned her name, bowing over slightly as he gripped at the tile wall for support. She was surprised at how soft it was, reminding her of the softness of her breasts and when she wrapped her hand around him, she found her fingers couldn’t reach all the way around and it was hard like the muscle everywhere else on his body.

“Is this how its done, Jon?” Sansa inquired, stroking her hand towards his cock’s head where the foreskin came over it interestingly then drawing her hand backwards towards his belly to reveal the reddened head once more. “Am I doing it right?”

“Gods, yes, fuck,” Jon uttered brokenly, tossing his wet head backwards as she continued to stroke his cock.

She felt hot all over, her skin seeming to tighten even her nipples were hardening inside her bra and it was because she was seeing him nude and touching his cock. I’m aroused, Sansa realized, shifting to feel a slight dampness in her panties. Jon groaned inside his chest, encouraging her to grip harder and stroke faster. Her mind went back to those porn videos she and Jeyne came across, remembering the men on there ejaculating after a certain time, she wondered if Jon was going to orgasm soon. The thought of him ejaculating on her bare breasts sent a jolt down her spine.

He whined at the release of her hold, she ignored him though, tugging at the clasp of her bra before tugging it loose down her arms. Sansa heard him whisper her name as she bared her breasts to his eyes. She glanced down at her small breasts with her areolas crinkling in the open air and her nipples puckering then to Jon’s dark eyes staring down at her chest. She returned to his cock, starting back at the fast pace she was going before, pointing his erect manhood upwards so when he climaxed he’d hit her breasts with his cum.

Sansa circled her thumb around his head every few strokes before he moaned his release, his cum splashing onto her breasts as she wanted along with her stomach as well. She remembered in the videos that the men continued to tug at their cocks to prolong their release, so Sansa continued to stroke him, his cum shooting out a little bit more before Jon grabbed a hold of her hand to stop her.

She stepped back from the tub then turned around to the mirror to see his white cum on her breasts and stomach. She could see Jon in her peripheral, watching her as she brought her hands up to touch his seed on her skin. It was warm and sticky, Sansa couldn’t help but rub it in, tracing the sticky seed around her puckered nipples. She scooped up more of his cum from her stomach and rubbed it all around her breasts while maintaining eye contact with Jon through the mirror. His face scrunched up in pleasure at the sight of her actions.

“I think that was better than a kiss, actually.” She turned around to pick up her bra, placing it back on over the cum smeared on her breasts before replacing her tank top and shorts. Jon was once again slack-jawed at her audacity and she blew him a kiss before leaving the bathroom and him behind.

Sansa shuddered a breath, unbelieving at the boldness she displayed in front of Jon. She walked back to her bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her before taking a sighing breath around a grin on her lips. She felt invigorated by what she’d done, by what Jon allowed her to do. Thoughts of touching him again, kissing his lips and maybe, Sansa blushed heavily at the thought, maybe she could even kiss his cock. He’d probably like that too.

For the rest of the day, Sansa spent it lounging at the pool. She had to clean the mess Jon left behind on her chest, much to her disappointment, but it was starting to get dry and crusty and it wouldn’t do to have that appear in the pool. The boys came out to swim, Arya as well and Sansa didn’t miss the way Jon seemed to avoid looking at her. She pursed her lips to keep from smiling as she soaked up the sun.

She must have dozed for a few minutes because at one point they were all playing chicken in the pool, Bran on Robb’s shoulders while Arya was on Jon’s then the next point they were gone, and she was alone. Sansa slowly sat up, glancing around the gated pool before turning towards the back-sliding glass door when she heard it opening. Jon came out, shutting the door with two glasses of lemonade.

“Is one of those for me?” Sansa asked cheekily, giving him ‘gimme, gimme’ hands. Jon chuckled, his face turning red before he handed off one of the glasses to her. “Where’d everyone go?” she asked after taking a large gulp of the lemonade.

“Uncle Ned offered to take everyone for ice cream,” he answered after a swallow of his drink. Sansa didn’t ask why Jon didn’t go, nor did she get upset for not being asked. She wasn’t a huge fan of ice cream liking frozen yogurt more and Jon had his lactose-intolerance issues as for why he didn’t go either.

Actually, if Sansa remembered right, it was Jon that introduced her to frozen yogurt because of his milk product issues. “And my mom?”

“Grocery store.”

Sansa nodded, tonguing at the ice in her drink as she eyed Jon over the rim. So, they were alone then. Her thoughts went back to earlier that day in the bathroom and the thoughts of seeing his cock once more. She thought about asking him to drop his swim trunks, they only had so much time before everyone was back, but she suddenly felt a shyness come over her. Jon hadn’t mentioned the shower and he had ignored her up to this point, maybe he didn’t want to do those things with each other. Regardless that they had a pact, it only lasted if both of them didn’t have sex with someone else, not that Sansa had any intentions of doing that with anyone else but Jon, yet what of Jon?

He was a pretty boy, handsome and strong. She knew other girls fancied him, heard so by said girls because she was his cousin, much as she heard about Robb because she was his twin sister. It disgusted her hearing about her brother, but it enraged her when hearing about her cousin. The urge to snatch a girl by her hair and rip a chunk out always came over her. They had no right thinking of him with his soft, thick curly hair, or his full looking lips. Sansa had even glared at Jeyne for mentioning Jon’s ass on one occasion during school lunch when he gave her his apple while passing by.

Still, Sansa thought as she turned away from him to place her half empty glass on the plastic table next to her pulled out lounge chair, that didn’t necessarily mean he was interested in her like she was in him. She bit down on her lip as an ache echoed harshly inside her chest because aside from their pacts, he never seemed interested otherwise.

A hand on her shoulder shocked her and the force of it pressing her back onto the lounge chair made her gasp. Jon was on his knees beside her, his hand still grasping her shoulder to keep her pinned down while his other hand landed on her warm stomach, touching the heated skin. His eyes were darker appearing like his pupils had swallowed up the grey of his irises. It was all consuming and instantly Sansa could feel herself growing excited and anticipating what was happening.

“You got me off,” Jon started, licking his dry lips as his dark eyes roamed her body clad in her small, yellow bikini. “Now it’s my turn.”

Jon leaned over her, hovering above her though his eyes watched his hand as he caressed her stomach, fingering her belly button softly. Sansa released a moan at the touch, biting her lip when he turned abruptly to stare into her eyes. They stared at each other for a good minute before his gaze drew back to what he was doing, his fingers now dancing along the rim of her bikini bottoms. Her breath hitched when he skimmed his fingers underneath the material, moving down her mound while combing through the wiry hair.

Sansa thought maybe she should have started shaving her vagina like Jeyne had done, her best friend admitting her pubic hair was so rough it ruined her underwear at times and that it helped when it came to her menstrual cycle. Now though, she wished she had so Jon would only feel her soft skin instead. He didn’t seem to mind though, his fingers moving down the slope of her mound before reaching the cleft between her thighs. Sansa spread her legs open to accommodate his larger hand, gasping when his thick fingers touched the lips of her cunt.

He took his time, tracing the shapes of her lips, feeling around her cunt as though he intended to burn his touch to an image inside his mind. Sansa gasped and moaned, especially when he brought his touch up where she knew he was now fingering her clit. “Right there, Jon, right there,” she announced quickly, whining as he seemed to realize what he was touching.

“Right there, Sansa,” he stated knowingly, taking two fingers and rubbing them in circles upon her clit. She nodded silently, rutting her hips up slowly as he started to work out a rhythm. “I wish I could see you, see what I’m touching,” Jon admitted as he worked her.

“Then do it, take them off, Jon,” Sansa all but begged, wishing to see his reaction to seeing her most intimate place like she had him.

He shook his head though, fear encroaching on his features. “We can’t, there’s not enough time.”

“Do it, Jon, or I will,” Sansa snapped, moving her hands to help shimmy her bikini bottoms off. Jon pushed her hands away though, pulling his hands off her body then he moved to the bottom half of the lounge chair, tugging her bottoms off as he went.

Sansa spread her legs wider this time, smiling and flushing at the way his eyes widen upon seeing her cunt. Jon licked his lips once more, glancing from her eyes to between her thighs. Abruptly he grabbed her hips, pulling them upward with his strong arms, leaning her butt against his chest as she was left touching the lounger on her shoulders. Sansa gasped at the quick movement, her legs dangling over his shoulders then moaned when she felt something warm and wet touch her folds. She could see Jon’s head leaned into her cunt, she could even see his tongue peeking out and tasting her cunt.

It was strange and spongy, and yet it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Watching him run his tongue along her folds and circling her clit was just as good as feeling it. Sansa tossed her head back and forth, clutching the sides of the lounge chair as Jon took his time learning her vagina with his tongue and mouth. He moved a hand around to pull back the hood of her clit, revealing the fleshy nub where he caressed it lovingly with his tongue. That move had all but made Sansa cry, she was so sensitive there that it almost hurt, but she wanted more and never wanted it to stop.

Jon seemed encouraged by her vocalization, closing his mouth around her clit and sucking against it while rubbing his tongue against the nub. The pressure in her abdomen grew and grew at his ministrations. Sansa whimpered as she neared an orgasm, her legs curling around his head as Jon sucked harder and harder. The sound of a vehicle pulling in the driveway added to the pressure, hearing a door shut then the chattering of voices told her it was her father and siblings, still Jon persisted.

Half of Sansa wanted him to stop before they were caught while the other half cried that she was so close to release. A hard drag of his tongue against her clit sent her over the edge. Sansa clamped a hand over her mouth as she moaned Jon’s name as she peaked. It was a blur as she came down from her orgasm with Jon placing her bottoms on her stomach then tossing her unused towel over her waist and legs as he reseated himself on the lounge chair beside her.

The sound of the sliding glass door opening alerted them to company. Sansa greeted her siblings as they ate away at their ice cream cones. Robb told them that mom was getting frozen yogurt to make up for their ice cream trip and Arya commented that Sansa should get out of the sun, her face looked sunburnt. Sansa clutched her bottoms to her stomach as she managed to wrap her towel around her waist, leaving none the wiser as she wobbled back inside, feeling the burn of Jon’s gaze as she left…

They had pizza that night for dinner, frozen yogurt for dessert and movies in the living room. Sansa was distracted the entire time though. She ended up leaving midway through one of the movies they were watching, heading up to her bedroom to try and collect her thoughts. It was Jon that ran all around her mind though, his eyes, his hair, his body and especially his mouth with his full and plush lips.

Sansa clutched her heart-shaped throw pillow to her chest as she brought back the memory of that mouth on her cunt. It was amazing, and she really wanted more, so much more. She knew that they had decided to only have sex with each other when they turned eighteen, barring that they hadn’t already engaged in the act with anyone else. She wondered if Jon would rather just do it now? Many of her friends were already experimenting and Jeyne had already had sex with Theon Greyjoy, her childhood crush.

Her best friend even handed off a few condoms to her in case she ever did. Sansa knew there were a few boys interested in her though she hadn’t much interest in them. There was her old childhood crush, Joffrey Baratheon, but he was practically a bully in the school now and had a girl punched in the stomach for being loud. Then there was Ramsey Bolton and he scared her with the way he watched her endlessly. She could remember when they dissected a frog in biology and he had completely destroyed the poor dead amphibian for no reason but the pleasure of doing so.

Robb had cornered him one day after Ramsey had mentioned wanting to see if she was really a natural redhead. Sansa shuddered at the memory. And then there was Harrold Hardyng, or Harry as he liked to be called. She’d admit he was handsome with his boyish charms and dimples, but he was rather conceited, and she swore he looked at himself in the mirror more often than she did. Sansa just wasn’t interested in any of the boys in her school, none of them held even a flicker of the brightness that Jon did for her.

Even meeting his half-brother, Aegon whom was even prettier than Jon did nothing for her. They were so opposite in both looks and personality. Jon was happy with anything, he enjoyed going to the thrift stores for his clothing with his mom while Aegon wore all the high-end fashions that his father’s wealth allotted him. Jon played ice hockey during the winter and street hockey during the summer while Aegon did tennis during the winter and badminton during the summer. When the Stark kids finally met their cousin’s half-siblings it was only last summer, they were invited to spend a week at Jon’s father’s resort in Dragonstone.

Sansa had liked his sister, Rhaenys and spent most of her days there following the older girl around and such. It was funny how she and Jon looked more like siblings in comparison to her and her other brother, Aegon. Sansa remembered Aegon made a comment about her swimsuit, she remembered feeling violated by his eyes and words and before she could say something smart back, something he would realize was a backhanded compliment, Jon was upon him, shoving his brother to the ground and yelling at him to apologize to her.

Robb had glared at him, but he didn’t go as far as their cousin, Jon had and thinking about it now, Sansa realized that may have truly set it in stone for her. Jon was everything she wanted and more, no other boy nor man could ever compare in her eyes.

Sansa fell asleep with thoughts of Jon. She woke around midnight, her throat dry and vying for thirst, and the thought of going down to the kitchen made her wary. She smiled though, getting out of bed and leaving towards Robb’s room where Jon was sleeping on the air mattress on her brother’s floor. She got down on her knees beside the air mattress then started to poke Jon in the side as she had done numerous times before. He groaned in his sleep then swatted at her hand before finally opening his eyes to peer at her.

“Water,” she whispered, smirking at the roll of his eyes before Jon got up to follow her out.

She turned to him expectantly and held out her hand, smiling to herself when he enclosed her hand within his. They walked down to the kitchen, getting Sansa her glass of water as per usual. Jon was watching her as she drank from her glass, she could feel his dark gaze on her skin, trailing up and down her body. Sansa wondered if he was thinking about today, wondered if he wished to continue further, pact be damned.

Sansa finished her glass, setting it in the sink before Jon took hold of her hand, leading the way back up the stairs. He let go once they reached her bedroom door, stepping back to head back to Robb’s room.

“Jon,” Sansa whispered, waving her hand at him, fingers wiggling. “Come in with me.”

Jon visibly swallowed, glancing between her fingers and her eyes. “Sansa,” he sighed.

“Please, Jon.” He frowned, shaking his head at her.

“We can’t,” he announced softly. Sansa returned his frown with one of her own.

“I want too, I know you do too.” Can’t her ass, she thought defiantly, squaring her shoulders as she waited to hear his response. He sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

“Eighteen,” Jon reminded her, his shoulders dropping.

Sansa stared hard at him, trying to show him through her eyes that she didn’t care. What was the point in waiting when they both wanted each other? There was no one else for her, she thought, no one that she wanted but Jon. He was her first kiss, her first sexual experience, the first boy to make her orgasm, so why couldn’t he be the first boy she had sex with? Why can’t he be the only boy?

“There’s no one else for me but you,” Sansa stated, leaning against the door frame as she regarded him with soft eyes. He looked surprised, fearful and hopeful. He shifted his footing, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he tried to figure out what to say to her words. “I love you, Jon. I know we’re young, but it has always been you for me. No one can compare, no one ever will.”

She pushed off the door frame, drawing her hand back up for him to take a hold of. “Come in with me,” Sansa repeated.

There was a good minute there where Sansa thought he would turn her away, go back to Robb’s bedroom and pretend none of this ever happened. He didn’t though. Jon nodded, taking her hand with his, lacing his fingers through hers and allowing her to pull him into her bedroom.

A nervous energy came over her as Jon shut the door behind them. He stood silently, staring at the door with his back to her. Sansa swore there was electricity in the air, a strange clouding tension that suddenly came over them out of nowhere. She breathed in deeply, biting down on her bottom lip as the tension in his shoulders became more pronounced. Her skin was prickling, goosebumps forming on her skin and when Jon finally turned around to look at her, her breath was stolen.

Jon moved far quicker than she realized when he came upon her, his hands cupping her cheeks and his lips finally touching hers. Sansa moaned into the kiss, hard and consuming, it was everything she had wanted and so much more. She clutched at his wrists as he held her face as though he thought she intended to step away though she had no intentions of moving away from him at all; actually, she aimed to get closer. Jon walked her backwards though, directing her until her legs hit the side of the bed, their lips fused and molded together.

Sansa whined when he released her, allowing her fall back against her mattress but Jon wasn’t far behind. She watched as he grabbed the hem of his night shirt, lifting it over his head to toss on the floor. Her eyes feasted upon his revealed flesh, taking in the dips and curves as warmth seeped through her entire being, centering at the apex between her thighs. As he moved to push his pants down, Sansa followed behind him by tugging her tank top off her body and her little pj shorts. She turned her gaze back to see him staring at her heatedly. Her cupcake nightlight near her bed giving off enough light to see by.

His eyes roved down her body before seeming to settle on her breasts. Sansa smiled at his staring, moving her hands up to grasp at her breasts, bringing her index finger and thumb together to pinch her pink nipples. He groaned, licking his lips then dropping his boxer-briefs quickly. His cock was fully erected, standing out from his body and begging for attention. Sansa waved her hand towards her nightstand, “there’s a condom or two in there.”

Jon frowned, opening the drawer to find one of the packaged condoms. “How did you get a hold of one of these?” he questioned, looking it over in the miniscule lighting.

“Jeyne,” Sansa answered, ‘Theon’ she unanswered because, of course, that was where her best friend got them from. Jon seemed to know that, arching a brow. “Their not his personally, just some he got.”

Sansa had heard and told by Jeyne that Theon packed some heat in his pants, possibly more than Jon, she supposed, but that was alright for her. Jeyne said the first few times she had sex with Theon it hurt because he was so big. Sansa wasn’t sure if Jon was on the big end or the small end, but he seemed a good amount for her.

As Jon got on her bed, she grabbed a hold of his cock, still finding that she couldn’t quite get her fingers to reach fully around him. A streak of fear went down her spine, wondering if it was going to hurt as badly as it had for Jeyne. She hoped not. Sansa stroked his cock, tugging his foreskin over his head then back to reveal the reddened head once more. Before Jon could do more than moan at her touch, Sansa slid closer, pressing a kiss to his cock’s head tenderly. He moaned her name, whined it really and continued to breath harshly as she kissed and licked the head of his cock.

Sansa wrapped her lips around the head, sucking on it and licking around the rim while she stroked the shaft. Her eyes peered up to see him gasping and breathing hard, staring down at her in shock and lust. His hand came up to comb through her hair, encouraging her attentions. Sansa was excited by the experience, moving down his cock further and further before gagging hard when it hit the back of her throat. She pulled off, gasping for air then moving back in to try again. Jon begged her to stop though after she gagged herself once more, stating he’d not be able to hold back if she continued.

Though that was what Sansa was aiming for, she wanted the full-blown sex more. She pulled off his cock, giving a chaste kiss to his tip then fell back on her bed. She shimmied out of her panties, tossing them aside as Jon hovered over her, taking her naked body fully in. This was the first time he was seeing her nude, not just her top half like that morning, or her bottom that afternoon, now he was seeing it put together and with the way he was staring at her, Sansa figured he liked the full package.

Jon once more shocked her at how fast he was, his face practically diving for her spread cunt. His tongue had all but attacked her folds, getting them even wetter. He even tongued her entrance, pressing in as far as he could while caressing the insides of her cunt with his tongue. Sansa couldn’t get enough, loving the way he tasted her and barely holding back her moans when he approached her clit with the same gusto as he had earlier that day. Sucking hard, lashing her nub and even trailing his teeth against it brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

He released her though, using his thumb to press down on her clit and roll it around as he kissed up her body from belly to breast. Licking a strip up the underside of her breast before flicking a puckering nipple with the tip of his tongue. Jon captured her gaze then engulfed her nipple and almost all her breast in his hot, wet mouth. The hard presses on her clit, the suction and lashing on her nipple and the added flicking of his fingers on her other nipple all equaled out to an amazing orgasm that wrecked her body.

Sansa pushed away his hand on her clit, but Jon seemed to refuse to release her nipple, pulling back only enough to suckle the puckered, reddened bud. He released it with a pop, smiling at how red and wet her nipple was and how it crinkled and swelled bigger. She watched him eye her other nipple, knowing he wanted to give it the same treatment, but she stopped him before he could.

“I want you, Jon, I want your cock inside me, please,” Sansa announced, searching blindly for the condom then handing the shiny square to him. Jon nodded at her dumbly, his eyes gazed over as he seemed to realize what was about to happen.

Sansa watched curiously as he opened the condom, taking the rolled up circle of latex and then slowly rolling it down his cock. It looked tight, maybe Jon was too big for it, she thought, but then that meant it’d stay on better. She hoped. “How’s it feel?” she asked.

“Tight, I don’t think it’s the right size for me, but it’ll do this time,” Jon answered honestly, his face scrunched up at the feeling. Sansa felt her heart stutter upon hearing him say ‘this time’.

“Do you think I’m ready for it?” Sansa asked next, letting Jon situate himself between her legs. He reached down to touch between her folds, pressing his fingertip into her entrance lightly.

“Maybe…let me finger you for a minute to be sure.” Sansa moaned, trying to will away any tension in her body as Jon pushed his finger into her cunt.

He mumbled she was tight and Sansa whined that it felt strange and a little awkward. Jon continued to press his finger inside her then pull it out slowly, staring as he worked. It was still a little awkward, but the feeling of pleasure was slowly coming upon her, and his finger was moving easier inside her, meaning she was growing wetter. Jon continued to finger her, pulling out to dip his middle finger in for a few thrusts before declaring he was going to try two fingers to help with his cock’s girth.

That did hurt a little, she realized, but her loosening muscles and wetness eased the pathway of his fingers and before long he was jabbing his fingers in and out of her almost roughly and Sansa couldn’t get enough of it. Jon thumbed her clit once more and it only took a few passes of his thumb and thrusts of his fingers to bring her to orgasm again.

While she was breathing and recovering from another peak, Jon had switched his fingers out and pushed his hard cock into her being. Sansa gasped, choking a bit on the air in her lungs as he made his way into her. The stretching hurt, little stinging jolts ran through her nerve endings and even after Jon was all the way in, his pelvis flush against hers, it still stung.

“I’m sorry, Sansa, I thought like a bandaid I should just…rip it off?” Jon explained fearfully, pressing kisses against her face in apology. She reached out to grab his forearms, squeezing them tightly for a moment then relaxing.

“It’s alright,” she mumbled. Honestly, Sansa probably should have told him to go slow instead, that the websites she went to had stated going slow would help her better adjust. She wouldn’t hold that against him, he clearly hadn’t checked, and she did pop all of this on him. “Just give me a minute,” she added.

“Take as much time as you need,” Jon mumbled, shifting his knees to better hold his weight though that drew two different reactions out of them. He groaned in pleasure while she whined in a bit of pain. Arya always said she had a low pain tolerance.

Sansa, indeed, took her time and she felt a bit bad at the look on his face as they waited too. Jon looked like he was in pain though she knew otherwise, so after almost five minutes, she started to shift around. It felt strange and very awkward, but it wasn’t stinging nearly as bad as it had initially, so Sansa reached up to touch his cheek, giving a nod when Jon focused on her.

He pulled out of her slowly, glancing repeatedly between her face and his receding cock. Sansa made sure to keep any signs of pain off her face, giving him an encouraging smile. Jon swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing before he pressed forward just as slowly. It felt weird, but not altogether bad. Jon continued the slow thrusting, gauging her expressions. Sansa smoothed her hands up his forearms and shoulders, closing her eyes from his strained face to try and feel some type of pleasure from the act.

At least I got two orgasms beforehand, she thought, moving her legs up his calves. Jon started to thrust a little faster, her slick making his thrusts glide smoothly and that was when she started to feel trickles of pleasure. Jon groaned her name, dropping to his elbows as she grabbed at his shoulders to press his weight down upon her. He was truly starting to pound into her cunt, her legs moved to wrap and anchor around his hips, keeping his cock from receding too far from her. Sansa moaned at the pleasant sensations, shifting her hips forward to meeting his pounding thrusts.

It was only a matter of time before he popped, so to speak. Sansa felt a bit mischievous, clenching her inner muscles when he thrusted into her and loving the way he dropped his face to groan helplessly into her neck and shoulder. Her continued clenching only seemed to inspire him to thrust harder, deeper and faster. Sansa moaned into his ear, telling him how big and good he felt inside her, begging him to pound into her and punish her cunt for wanting his cock. Jon practically growled at her words, deeper and deeper, harder and harder then she nipped at his earlobe and told him to cum, and he did.

Jon jolted and jerked, rutting into her as he worked through his orgasm. Sansa loved the way he shook from his release and the look of pure relaxation on his face. She kissed his cheek, caressing his sweaty back and enjoying the feeling of his cock lodged inside her, slowly growing limp.

Eventually, he pulled out of her, rolling the condom off and dropping it in her trashcan after tying it off. Jon returned to her bed, curling up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Sansa smiled, ignoring the wet mess between her thighs and savoring the feeling of Jon holding her. They whispered to each other about the experience. Sansa wondered when they could do it again and Jon wondered where he could go to get a box of condoms where no one could spot him.

After a few minutes of silence, Jon spoke up behind her, waking her slightly as she had almost fallen into slumber. “We’re gonna need a new pact now,” he stated quietly, stifling a yawn into her hair.

“Like what?” she asked, raking her brain for another pact that only they could do together if left with no one else.

“Well…we graduate in two years then college…” Jon drifted off, clearly losing himself in thought. Sansa pursed her lips together, running her fingers over the arm slung around her waist thoughtfully.

“Senior prom?” she questioned.

“Sure.”

“Fiancé?” she continued, smiling broadly.

“I suppose,” Jon stuttered.

“Marriage?”

“Sansa…”

“Baby?”

“It feels like you’re planning to keep me forever,” Jon commented, an edge of humor in his tone as he curled around her even tighter.

“Well, then I guess that should be our final pact, hmm? We do all our firsts together…forever.” Jon hummed behind her, nosing her hair then pressing kisses against the back of her neck.

“Forever does sound nice,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Good, cause I never intended to let you go anyway.”

“Double good, I never intended to stray away.”

And so, the forever pact was struck with an embrace and a kiss…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end it, but I have to say, I enjoy the ending banter between them. This was a fun one to write, I especially liked the pool side scene where Jon takes charge. I originally was going to have them wait until they were eighteen, but Sansa didn't want to wait and I know I've stated this before, but I am a slave to their wants and she wanted sex then and there! So Sansa gets what Sansa wants, lucky Jon, huh? Lol. I hope y'all enjoyed this story, I cannot wait to post the next prompt, that might be later tonight?? That one I wrote in like three hours almost 6k words and I am absolutely in love with it (much like this one too, hehe). Please let me know whatcha think?! ^_~


End file.
